Nerd and Clumsy is Chemistry
by Suzukaze Ai
Summary: A NobitaxDekisugi fic! First lemon, so I don't know about the "goodness" level of the details but...You'll be judge and jury once you read it!


Author's Note:

Second story uploaded! This is not exactly...well-known in the Yaoi industries but, sorry! I just got the kink to write it. ^^" I think both of them are really adorable, the way Nobita always trying to compete with Dekisugi and all...I guess that's all for now, please enjoy your reading! Oh, before that, it's M. You've been warned~

Anime:

Doraemon

Pairing:

NobitaXDekisugi

Genre:

Humour and Romance

Disclaimers:

I DO NOT own this adorable and always fun-filled anime that my whole family adores, we even have ALL of their movies. ==

It's Time to Make a Move

"S-Seme...potion?" Nobita asked, his cheeks dusted with pink. 16 years old Nobi Nobita is now studying in Mahora High along with his childhood friends, Goda Takeshi(Genta), Minamoto Shizuka and Honekawa Suneo. In addition, his formal rival, Hidetoshi Dekisugi, is also studying in the same high school as him. To make matters worse, they were sitting in the same class next to each other!

Don't get me wrong, I didn't say they were upset about sitting next to each other, in fact it's the total opposite. Before they went into high school, bashful Nobita had given up on his long time crush, Shizuka and found Dekisugi to be attractive instead. They started to become closer at the age of 12, and then they were inseperable at the age of 15. After the middle school examinations, Nobita gathered his courage and confessed to his best friend.

"Sukidesu, Dekisugi-kun! T-Tsukiautte kudasai!" Nobita bowed down politely and squeezed his eyes shut, his face as red as a beetroot. Instead of getting rejected by Dekisugi, he found the other's face to be as bright as his. Dekisugi fidgeted around nervously and stuttered a soft but audible yes. That was the official start of them dating each other.

"B-But that doesn't MEAN we have to do it right now!" Nobita blushed bright red when people around him turned their heads toward the loud voice and lowered his head. Suneo and Shizuka sighed at their helpless friend. "Nobita-kun, it's been a year and you guys have already kissed and jerked each other off, right?" Shizuka asked boldly with all the seriousness in her features. She tilted her head to the side, her soft long hair slowly swaying in the breeze. If it's possible, Nobita went red yet again. He lowered his head even further, trying to avoid his friend's hard gaze.

"I think Shizuka-chan's right. Plus, I bet Dekisugi-san is also craving for it, he IS a growing boy after all." Suneo flashed his toothy grin and winked at Nobita, further implying his statement. Nobita growled lowly in his throat and whipered. "B-But, what if he doesn't want it? What if he thinks I'm bothering him?" Nobita looked up at his friends, worried washed all over his face. This time, Nobita's robotic friend, Doraemon came and joined in the conversation. "What's with all the long faces?"

"Nobita-kun doesn't want to have sex with his boyfriend." Shizuka stated plainly with a rather annoyed look on her face. Suneo nodded his head in agreement. Doraemon gave a knowing nod and sat down beside Nobita on the bench. "Nobita, I think you should just take your friends' advice and go for it! It won't hurt to try right? Besides, I heard it feels pleasurable around..." Doraemon grinned and pointed a finger at Nobita's bulging pants, "here." This time, Nobita glared at his best friend with tomato-red face and his dark black orbs swirling with tear. "Baka Doraemon!"

After a long time of arguing, protesting and rejecting his friend's proposal, Nobita still took the potion. He gave it a disgusting stare, the bright pink liquid swirling inside the tiny vail. Nobita's visiting Dekisugi's house later for homework. Don't make fun of him, during the past few years Nobita had been studying, HARD. Turns out he's not that dumb after all. He took the neccessary workbooks and slung his back on his shoulder before leaving the house.

"Nobita-kun, you're here early aren't you?" Dekisugi gave Nobita a rather surprised yet happy smile. It seemed that the boy had been waiting for Nobita. The boy couldn't help but think it's cute. He gave his greetings and went into Dekisugi's room. The room hadn't change in the past few years, except for the new rack of books at the opposite side of his bed. Nobita blushed at the sight of Dekisugi's plain blue bed, filled with intense memories of the two jerking each other off and having rather hot kisses on the exact same bed Nobita is looking at right now. Nobita jumped when the door cracked open, revealing Dekisugi holding a tray with two chilly strawberry smoothie and a plate of chocolate chips.

"S-Sorry, did I scare you?" Nobita shook his head steadfast and gave out a bashful reply, "Not at all! No, no!" Nobita couldn't let his boyfriend find out that he was drooling over the memories he had with the said boy on his bed. No, definitely not.

"So, you use this formula in order to find x=-2, thus you will be able to find the area of the circle, thus proving this statement to be correct." Dekisugi explained one of the questions to Nobita patiently like the good boyfriend he is. Nobita wrote down all of it and nodded his head. After a few more questions, his mind started to drift off in to something more interesting than Maths. Dekisugi's hair was slick to the back as always, a few strands falling in front of his face, adding charms onto his features. Dekisugi had a serious face, all the while doing his own questions without noticing the other's heating gaze on his body. Nobita licked his lips unconsciously and without noticing he accidentally tipped the vail of potion into his own drink. The bottle clanked softly onto the mat floor, all but forgotten. Dekisugi smiled, seeming to solve a rather difficult question. He looked up at Nobita and saw the other staring at him. He immediately blushed and looked back at his workbook. "E-Erm, Nobita-kun...What are you d-doing...?" Nobita flushed and scrambled around his brain for a good excuse but ended up grabbing the glass of smoothie instead. He laughed nervously and took a sip of the drink. "Ahaha...I must have doze off, silly me. I'll drink some smoothie to enlighten myself then..."

At the second sip, Nobita instantly froze. His whole body felt strange and tingly, especially his lower region. Nobita couldn't help but chugged down the whole glass of smoothie, wanting more of the heating sensation that is spreading through his whole being. Slowly, his breath came out in quick, short pants, his body sweating all over. W-What is this...I feel so hot, so animalistic...so...Then, Nobita realised it was the effect of the potion. He must have accidentally mixed it inside his drink! Nobita inwardly cursed himself, his gaze unfocused, fog forming on his glasses. Dekisugi who was looking at his workbook all this time thought his boyfriend was a bit quiet and decided to look up. Instead, he was meet with hungry, craving eyes and the look of a beast. Nobita's eyes were filled with lust, his lips went dry every minute and he had to lick it, his whole body sweating...wanting. Dekisugi felt his groin twitched at the sight of dishelved Nobita, his gaze focus on nothing but himself. Nobita opened the first button on his bright yellow button up shirt and panted, "I'm sorry, Dekisugi-kun...I..." Without further warning, Nobita pounded onto Dekisugi, landing both of their body weight onto the nearby beanbags, thus reducing the impact.

Dekisugi winced at the pressure on both of his shoulders and whimpered. Before he could say anything, two hot and moist lips connected themselves on to his own lips. They were so full of passion, so full of lust. Dekisugi couldn't help but moan in to the kiss and deepen it. Nobita growled at the quick reaction and kissed harder, as if he couldn't get enough of those soft pink lips of his boyfriend's. Both of them were kissing each other like their lives depended on it, holding on to fabrics and strands of hair, kissing each other wildly like animals. Moans were erupted harmoniously and they would grind in to each other occasionally, creating a blissful friction between both of them. Time passed by quickly but the kiss was like eternity to the two boys and they were lacking of oxygen. Dekisugi was the first one to release from those lips and gasped sharply for air in his lungs. He could see the lust in Nobita's eyes growing and a shiver ran up his spine, making him whimper. Nobita gasped and caressed Dekisugi's face softly before diving in for another heated session of kissing.

Dekisugi could feel the growing bulge in both of their jeans. The fabric was rough, and whenever they rubbed each other the right way, moans rippled across the room, bouncing from wall to wall, resonating. They would shiver and arch their backs, relishing in the moment of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Nobita unbuttoned Dekisugi's pale blue colar shirt with much impatience and sighed at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend's snow white chest. He ran his hand up the strong chest and down along the abdomen that was surely there. He looked at Dekisugi in the eyes and could see the boy's embarrassment written all over his face. "D-Don't stare, baka..." Dekisugi mumbled grudgingly and looked to the side like an upset puppy. Nobita smirked, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Dekisugi-kun." Nobita licked the other's neck and nipped at it softly, careful not to bruise the skin too much. He made sure he atleast created a light hickie on it though. Due to the effect of the potion, Nobita's length was hurting inside the tight capacity of his briefs. He growled lowly at the back of his throat and swooped down on to Dekisugi's nipple. "Ngh!" Dekisugi moaned at the sudden contact and turned his head to his boyfriend who had his mouth covered on one of his nipple. Dekisugi shivered at the sight and gave out another moan, urging Nobita to go further.

With the encouragement Dekisugi gave him, Nobita gained a bit more courage and used his free hand to unbutton the other's tightening jeans. The buttons were a tough job but Nobita managed to unbutton them without trouble. Soon enough, he had his hand inside Dekisugi's boxers and is now touching the other's erection directly. Dekisugi did nothing but gave out a rather strained and sexy moan at the sudden intimate contact. "N-Nobi..ta...-kun, ahhh, motto...motto...onegai..." Dekisugi stared at Nobita with equal lust in his eyes as saliva trailed down his lips. He pinched one of Nobita's nipple, causing the other to give out a satisfied groan which he unintentionally gave the hard erection in his hand a rough jerk. Moans were exchanged around the small room, blending in behind the background were the rough movement of Nobita's palm on the slick length and the sounds of appendage against appendage. The slick movement of their tongues dancing around each other's mouth and the occasional nipple tease were driving both of them to the edge. Nobita didn't forget his goal and so he stopped jerking off Dekisugi and released from the kiss. He looked in to Dekisugi's confused gaze and kissed the other soothingly before whispering in to his ear. "Hey, let's have sex today..." Dekisugi couldn't help but gave out a throaty moan at the bold request. He smirked and licked his lips before kissing Nobita for a split second. "Why not, Nobita-kun?" And that was all Nobita needed to venture further.

"Ngh..." Dekisugi inhaled sharply as a probbing finger went in to his anus. Nobita, being fearless and nervous-free because of the potion, immediately removed his finger out of the hole and inserted it back in with immense speed that caused Dekisugi to groaned in pain. Even though the potion is strong, Nobita still cared for his boyfriend. He looked at Dekisugi all worried and kissed the other's eye lid to make things better for him. "S-Sorry, I'll go at a slower pace..." Nobita removed his finger and inserted it back in slower this time. He repeated the same motion, all the while focusing on Dekisugi's expression. When he saw him panting and wriggling in impatience, Nobita inserted two more fingers in to Dekisugi. Much to his surprise, Dekisugi arched his back in pure ecstasy and moaned wantonly. "Nobita-kun...soko wa..." Nobita gave a victorious smirk and increased his pace drastically making Dekisugi moan and jerk every second. After a moment, Dekisugi reached out and grabbed hold of Nobita's hand and muttered, "I-I'm ready now...So, please..." Nobita didn't wait for Dekisugi to finish his request and immediately took out his throbbing member from the restriction of his jeans. Dekisugi moaned seductively at the sight of Nobita's length. It's been such a long time since they jerked each other off, and the sight of the healthy member, bobbing and jumping excitedly in front of him, BECAUSE of him made Dekisugi's hole twitched in anticipation.

Nobita gave a satisfied sigh as the head of his member was successfully inside of Dekisugi's slicked, wet cavern. The tightness and heat around it made Nobita on cloud nine as he pushed in slowly, wanting more of the heat presented by his boyfriend's love hole. Dekisugi moaned and tossed his head side to side whenever Nobita inched his member forward. It wasn't pain he was feeling, but absolute pure bliss. The friction caused by skin rubbing against skin, the thick meat that was penetrating his tight hole and the thought of it being his only love one's made Dekisugi licked his lips like a slut, wanting more and expecting more. When the whole length was fully inside Dekisugi, Nobita didn't wait for a nod of approvement before pulling out all of his member only to slam it back in again with much force but at the same time gently. As it was mentioned before, Nobita loved Dekisugi and wouldn't do anything to hurt his precious someone. After a few more careful thrusts though, he was starting to grow impatient. He growled in a husk and rash voice, all the while trying to pound in to his boyfriend senseless. "D-Deki...sugi-ku...n, I can't hold it...much longer..." Dekisugi stabled himself by grabbing Nobita's shoulders and nodded his head, his hair much dishelved. "I...ii yo...motto, motto hayaku kudasai...Nobita-kun..."

It was as if those words were magic enchantments, once Nobita heard them, all his sanity was gone and all he could feel was the heat that was surrounding his hard member. Nobita all but growled in approvement and kissed Dekisugi sloppily, not forgetting to increase his pace. He pounded in to Dekisugi mercilessly, trying to gain more heat, more friction, more of his boyfriend. The feeling was so great that Dekisugi was on edge. All he did was moaned and grasped on to Nobita's shoulders as hard as he could, afraid that he would fall down by the steadfast pace his boyfriend was going. Nobita was doing a rather impressive job as a virgin because he had a perfect aim at Dekisugi's prostate everytime he pounded in to him, making the other see stars and whites. It was already dusk and the sun was going down. The two boys were holding on to each other for dear life, kissing messily, pounding in to the other like there was no tomorrow and what's more was the love and passion they felt for each other throughout the whole session. They're love for each other was so overwhelming that it made the sex all better. It wasn't long until Dekisugi kissed hard on Nobita's lips, trying to surpress his loudest moan as he released all over their chests. Nobita was taken aback by the hard and passionate kiss and he too released inside Dekisugi's hot cavern, all the while in euphoria.

They both panted and gasped as they still clung to each other. Both of them were spent, in different ways. Nobita slowly released his shriveled member from Dekisugi's puckered hole and placed his boyfriend sofly on to the beanbags, some of them covered with their seeds of love. Dekisugi got back his rythm and smiled at Nobita, giving him a soft, innocent kiss on the lips. "That was fun, Nobita-kun. Let's do it again sometime." Nobita blushed a few moments later after registering what Dekisugi said. He shyed away his gaze and locked it with the wooden door of the room before smiling sheepishly and nodded, "Sure, anytime you want." As he gave Dekisugi one last tender kiss, they fell in to each other's embrace and cuddled besides each other like the cute couple they were. Silently, they promised each other that they would NEVER tell anyone what happened today, for it will be their own little secret.


End file.
